zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sun's Song
The is a song from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Composed by the royal Composer Brothers, Flat and Sharp, the song's main purpose is to change night to day, and day to night. Additionally, the song temporarily stuns ReDeads and Gibdos when played near one. Furthermore, at some spots that Navi will fly to and turn green without allowing Link to Z-target, the song can be played to summon a Big Fairy. A variation of the song is heard when dawn breaks in Hyrule Field and certain other areas. The notes to the song also usually accompany mornings in other games in the series, like the dawn of the First Day in Clock Town in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask and the morning sunrise on the Great Sea in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, as well as in Hyrule Field in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. The "Sun's Song" is useful for events that require waiting or the opposite time of day from the current time. For example, when Biggoron tells Link to wait three to four days during the trading quest for Biggoron's Sword, the "Sun's Song" can be played six to eight times to make the time pass almost instantaneously; usually, this works only after the song's effects have completed a full transition between night and day. The Sun's Song is not required to complete the game. Link can play the "Sun's Song" by playing Right-C, Down-C, Up-C, Right Down-C, Up-C on his Ocarina. In the 3DS remake of Ocarina of Time, the notes can be played with Y, R, A, Y, R, A. The actual pitches of the notes translate as follows: A, F, high D, A, F, high D. When played, a tall beam of yellow light appears around Link on-screen. By playing this song in a place such as outside of the Temple of Time, it can be seen that the beam of light reaches all the way down from the sky. Story Link first hears of the "Sun's Song" from the Composer Brothers, who both haunt their respective gravestone in the Kakariko Graveyard. They tell him of its conception and purpose, and that the notes were inscribed onto the sealed door leading to the crypt of the Royal Family. Link opens the way to the Royal Family's Tomb by playing "Zelda's Lullaby" while standing atop a Triforce emblem and enters the tomb. He passes the small tests therein and dodges the ReDeads, and finds the tomb door. When Link plays the song, all ReDeads in the area are stunned for a short while, making his escape from the tomb much easier. Other appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' The notes of the Sun's Song are played when the sun rises at 6:00 in the morning. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The "Song of Passing" uses the same notes as the Sun's Song, but the three-note melody is played only once, while it is repeated twice in the Sun's Song. Also, when morning comes on the Great Sea, the first notes that Link hears are those of the Sun's Song. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess A similar fanfare plays when morning breaks in Hyrule Field. Super Smash Bros. Brawl A variation on the "Sun's Song" is also heard in the "''Ocarina of Time'' Medley" in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, along with "Zelda's Lullaby", the "Minuet of Forest", the "Bolero of Fire", the "Song of Storms", "Epona's Song", the "Song of Time", and "Saria's Song". See also * "Song of Double Time" * "Song of Passing" ja:太陽の歌 es:Canción del Sol Category:Songs Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time